


12. "The Looking Glass War, Part II"  (Part 2 of 2)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Summary: In the Mirror Universe, the Resistance executes a powerplay to secure their future against the powerful Terran Empire. (NOTE: This is the 12th script in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 11 episodes, it is highly recommended.) The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)NOTE: This is part 2 of a story arc that began in “The Looking Glass War, Part I.” Follow this link to Part I: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4433Writing of this episode wrapped on November 12, 2005.This episode marks the halfway point of the Virtual 5th Season.Check back next Friday (August 13) for the next episode of the ongoing 5th season of Star Trek Enterprise.REVIEWS WELCOME!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set in the Mirror Universe. Again, a post-sex scene, some violence, some death. Nothing that hasn't been seen on TV or Star Trek before. Went back and forth on whether or not to label this a Deathfic since it's the Mirror Universe, but erred on the side of caution.

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!**

****NOTE: This is the 12th episode in the ongoing Star Trek Enterprise virtual, script-based 5th season.

Follow this link for the first 11 episodes: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364.

 

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"The Looking Glass War, Part II"

 

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

(RECAP scenes from previous episode.)

 

INT. ANDORIAN SHIP - CREW QUARTERS  
PANNING ACROSS the room. CAMERA comes to rest on the bed which contains CAPTAIN JONATHAN ARCHER (from the regular universe). He's unconscious and has been since Shran abducted him from the Enterprise a few hours ago.

 

ANGLE ON THE DOOR --  
As SHRAN ENTERS carrying a hypospray. He walks up to Archer and jabs him with it. After a beat, Archer comes to. After a few seconds to clear the cobwebs, he bolts out of bed and grabs Shran by the front of his uniform, pushes him up against one of the walls. Shran doesn't resist because he needs to gain Archer's trust. Archer's anger is raw and directed solely at Shran.

ARCHER  
What the hell do you think you're doing?

SHRAN  
I wouldn't hurt me if I were you.

ARCHER  
That should be your only concern right now because I'm very close to doing just that.

SHRAN  
Captain...

ARCHER  
Why did you abduct me? Why would you take the risk of jeopardizing everything the Coalition has worked so hard for?

SHRAN  
Captain, if you'll calm down I promise I'll explain everything.

Archer tightens his grip on Shran.

ARCHER  
You'll explain now!

Shran considers for a beat.

SHRAN  
You're going to find this difficult to believe.

ARCHER  
Try me!

Shran regards Archer.

SHRAN  
You're no longer in your universe.

Archer SLAMS Shran up against the wall.

ARCHER  
That's strike two. I wouldn't get to three if I were you.

SHRAN  
(re: Archer's anger; a way to get to him)  
This is going to work out better than I thought.

ARCHER  
What's that supposed to mean?

SHRAN  
It means that whether you choose to believe it or not, you're in an alternate universe.

ARCHER  
(dismissing the statement)  
The alternate universe theories are myths... nothing more.

SHRAN  
If you release me... I can prove it.

Archer considers and then releases him. Shran walks to a wall monitor and works it. Archer takes a moment to look around the room. Something about it seems... odd.

 

ANGLE TO INCLUDE THE MONITOR --  
Which now displays an image of the DEFIANT. Archer regards the image.

ARCHER  
What's that?

SHRAN  
The enemy. It's a state-of-the-art vessel capable of long-range tactical missions.  
Archer stares at the ship.

SHRAN  
This ship comes from your universe. Approximately eighty years in your future.

Archer reacts to that.

ARCHER  
I don't believe it.

SHRAN  
Believe it, Captain.

Archer doesn't understand.

SHRAN (CONTâ€™D)  
That ship has put this entire universe in jeopardy. And we need your help if we're to survive.

OFF Archer, as he takes in this information...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

****(NOTE: The modified credits for the Mirror Universe play for the opening sequence.)

 

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CREW QUARTERS  
Minutes have passed and Shran has explained some of the situation to Archer.

ARCHER  
I still can't believe it.

SHRAN  
When we first learned about your universe we were skeptical as well. I believe I've just proven they both exist.

ARCHER  
But you said I died in this universe. If that's true, how can I exist here? Now?

SHRAN  
Do you understand the intricacies of time travel?

ARCHER  
No.

SHRAN  
Than think of this like time travel. Take my word, it simplifies things immensely.

Archer remembers his past dealings with Daniels and Silik and takes Shran at his "Mirror Universe" word.

ARCHER  
You're also telling me that everyone I know is here... they just act differently and think I'm dead.

SHRAN  
For the most part everyone you know is here. Although you should disregard all the knowledge you have of them. You'll find them all to be quite different.

ARCHER  
How so?

SHRAN  
Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?

ARCHER  
As a matter of fact, yes. You have... on many occasions.

SHRAN  
It's nice to know that some things are the same in our two universes.

A beat between them.

ARCHER  
If you don't mind my asking, how much do you know about me?

SHRAN  
More than you'd care to know.

Archer's trying his best to comprehend all this information.

SHRAN (CONTâ€™D)  
Right now, all you need to concern yourself with is the mission.

ARCHER  
What makes you think I'll agree to help you?

SHRAN  
Do you really want the unnecessary deaths of millions on your conscious?

Archer considers...

ARCHER  
Let's assume for the moment that I agree to help you... what happens to me once this â€œmissionâ€ is over?

SHRAN  
You'll be returned to your universe.

ARCHER  
And my crew -- the one in my universe?

SHRAN  
Think of this as time travel. It will be as if you never left.

That's an aspect of time travel that Archer's very familiar with. Archer decides to see just how far this Shran is willing to go...

ARCHER  
And if I refuse to help?

They lock eyes. Archer realizes that this isn't one of the games he and the regular universe Shran play. This Shran means business. The door CHIME breaks the moment.

SHRAN  
Enter.

TALAS ENTERS carrying a PADD. Archer is shocked to see her. It's like he's seeing a ghost.

ARCHER  
Talas?

TALAS  
Captain Archer.

Seeing Talas disturbs Archer. Talas died in his universe... aboard the Enterprise. Now, Archer truly accepts the fact that he's not in his universe anymore.

Talas hands the PADD to Shran.

TALAS  
My report on the trans-dimensional generator.

Shran reviews the information as Archer regards Talas.

ARCHER  
(to Talas)  
How are you?

TALAS  
(uncomfortable)  
Fine. And you?

ARCHER  
No complaints.

SHRAN  
(re: PADD)  
Everything looks good.

TALAS  
I'll have the generator moved to a secure location until we're ready to use it again.  
Shran looks at Archer. When he doesn't protest, essentially saying that he will help them with their mission...

SHRAN  
(to Talas)  
Very well.  
(beat)  
Commander, if you'll please show Captain Archer to the mess hall... I'm sure he'd like something to eat.

TALAS  
Of course, General. This way, Captain.

After a brief hesitation, Archer follows Talas out of the room. Shran takes a moment to think and then moves to a computer console. He works it. After a beat SILIK appears on the screen.

SILIK  
Do you have him?

SHRAN  
He's safe.

SILIK  
Have you informed him of the plan?

SHRAN  
Not entirely.

SILIK  
Why the delay?

SHRAN  
He's skeptical. Just as we were at first. He needs time to adjust.

SILIK  
Make him adjust quickly. Because we're running out of time.

OFF this moment...

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CORRIDOR  
Talas leads Archer down the corridor.

TALAS  
We've been preparing for your arrival. You'll find that we offer a wide variety of food.

ARCHER  
I'm sure I'll find it satisfactory.

Archer looks at her for a long beat.

TALAS  
(catching him looking at her)  
Is there something you wish to ask me?

ARCHER  
What?

TALAS  
You keep staring at me. Is there a reason why?

ARCHER  
(covering)  
No. It just feels odd to be here.

TALAS  
(understands)  
It's difficult to accept the fact that you're not in your universe anymore. Give it time.

They walk a few feet. Talas' curiosity gets the best of her.

TALAS  
May I ask you something?

ARCHER  
Of course.

TALAS  
All the information we have about your universe we've taken from the Empire. We've gotten a look at some of the personnel files, but I've never seen mine.  
(beat)  
I'm wondering what I am like in your universe.

This is an uncomfortable subject for Archer. "How do I tell someone that they're dead in my universe?"

ARCHER  
You're a hard working, dedicated person who I have the privilege of knowing.

A smile works its way across Talas' face. She's pleased with what she's heard. OFF Archer...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
Traveling along at impulse speed.

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIEFING ROOM  
HOSHI, REED, TRIP, and MAYWEATHER are sitting at the conference table. A schematic of the trans-dimensional rift is on the tri-surface computer monitors. Four MACOs stand guard in the room. Trip, Reed, and Mayweather are in the middle of a heated argument.

REED  
(glaring at Trip)  
Sensors haven't yielded any useful information.

MAYWEATHER  
(to Trip)  
Why not?

TRIP  
Because I had to reroute power from the sensor grid just to get us here in time.

REED  
Without sensor data, we have no way of knowing what Shran created with that deflector pulse.

TRIP  
You think I don't know that?

REED  
The way I see it...  
(off PADD)  
...there were fifteen other systems you could have drawn power from. Yet you chose the sensor array.

TRIP  
It has the most stable energy of all the systems on this ship. I didn't want to take the risk of overloading the engines. Then we never would have gotten here.

MAYWEATHER  
Really?

TRIP  
Don't you think there are more important things to be focusing on right now? Like why Shran would even be interested in opening a rift in space?

HOSHI  
He's right.

They all turn to her.

HOSHI  
We need to determine what it is he brought back.

REED  
Brought back?

Hoshi dismisses the MACOs. Once they're alone...

HOSHI  
Our colonies in the Niborous sector were working on a secret project for the Empire. They were trying to develop technology that would open a trans-dimensional rift -- a gateway to another reality.

REED  
The alternate universe.

HOSHI  
The equipment Shran stole was directly related to this project.

TRIP  
Equipment that could be used to travel to this alternate universe and bring back more advanced technology.

REED  
(stern)  
Technology he can now use to aid the Resistance.

HOSHI  
It is for this reason that we must find out what Shran retrieved. The entire balance of power in this quadrant depends on it.

There's a beat as they all think about what she's told them. Then...

CUTLER'S COM VOICE  
Cutler to Empress Sato.

HOSHI  
(to com)  
What is it?

CUTLER'S COM VOICE  
I need to see you in the brig.  
(beat; re: T'Pol's pregnancy)  
It's time.

OFF their reactions...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
Traveling at impulse.

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIG  
CUTLER is tending to T'POL who's in labor. Hoshi, Reed, and Trip ENTER along with two MACOs. They move to Cutler. They all show great scorn toward T'Pol.

CUTLER  
(to T'Pol)  
Deep even breathes.

HOSHI  
Have you given her an epidural?

CUTLER  
Not yet.

HOSHI  
Don't. That's an order.

Cutler takes it in stride. T'Pol gasps sharply. Cutler scans her unborn child.

CUTLER  
The baby's entering the birth canal.

T'POL  
Where's Phlox?

REED  
I'm afraid the dear Doctor is indisposed at the moment.

CUTLER  
I need to get her to Sickbay.

HOSHI  
Why?

CUTLER  
Because if I don't the child won't survive.

Hoshi and Reed exchange a glance. Then...

HOSHI  
Very well.

Cutler grabs a stretcher just outside the door. The two MACOs help lift T'Pol onto the stretcher and then carry her out with Cutler and Trip close behind. Hoshi keeps Reed back for a second.

HOSHI  
When the child's old enough, I expect its mother to pay for her crimes.

Hoshi EXITS. OFF Reed, not offering any protest...

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
TALAH and Mayweather at stations. Red Alert. Mayweather notices something odd on his console.

MAYWEATHER  
Lieutenant, could you come here.

Talah crosses to Mayweather.

TALAH  
What is it?

She looks at the readings.

TALAH   
(off console display)  
A power surge in the microdyne relays?

MAYWEATHER  
It sure looks that way.

TALAH  
But these microdyne relays are on deck 22. That deck's uninhabited.

MAYWEATHER  
At least it was. Come on. Let's go check it out.

Mayweather and Talah EXIT through the turbolift.

 

INT. DEFIANT - CORRIDOR - DECK 22  
Mayweather and Talah ENTER the deserted corridor from the turbolift. Mayweather's carrying a TOS-style phase rifle.

MAYWEATHER  
We can access the relays from this junction.

Mayweather leads the way into...

 

INT. DEFIANT - ACCESS TUBE - CONTINUOUS  
Mayweather and Talah begin to climb...

 

INT. DEFIANT - ACCESS SHAFT  
Mayweather and Talah emerge from the access tube and get their bearings. Mayweather secures the area as Talah scans.

TALAH  
I'm detecting a faint energy signature. Fifty meters in this direction.

Talah leads the way to...

 

ANOTHER ACCESS SHAFT  
Talah and Mayweather round a corner. They stop in their tracks at what they see.

TALAH  
That was no energy signature. It was a bio-sign.

 

TALAH AND MAYWEATHERâ€™S P.O.V.  
Of a giant REPTILIAN NEST with one HATCHED EGG shell resting in the center.

 

RESUME  
Talah and Mayweather cautiously approach the nest. Talah scans it.

TALAH  
It's a recent hatch -- thirty minutes or so.

MAYWEATHER  
Any indication of where it is now?

TALAH  
(off tricorder)  
No. I'm not even detecting a residual reptilian signature.

Mayweather pulls out a communicator and opens it.

MAYWEATHER  
Mayweather to the bridge.

COM VOICE  
Bridge here.

MAYWEATHER  
Lieutenant Talah and I are in Access Shaft J-157 near the microdyne relays. We have an intruder onboard.

OFF this moment...

 

INT. DEFIANT - SICKBAY  
T'Pol's on the main bio-bed just seconds away from giving birth. Cutler's ready to receive the baby. Hoshi, Trip, and Reed are watching... closely.

CUTLER  
(to all)  
I can see the head.  
(to T'Pol)  
Push!

T'Pol pushes.

CUTLER  
Again!

T'Pol pushes again. The WAIL of a newborn baby echoes throughout the room.

CUTLER  
looks down in shock at what she sees.

 

ON HOSHI & REED --  
as they REACT with shock and fury at the sight of the newborn.

 

ON TRIP --  
as sees the newborn and starts LAUGHING.

 

ON CUTLER --  
As she brings the baby up in her arms. Finally we see what has shocked them all. The baby is black. It's Mayweather's child, not Reed's!

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

INT. DEFIANT - SICKBAY  
Seconds have passed since the birth of the child which is still WAILING in Cutler's arms. The state of shock and anger has yet to ware off. Finally, T'Pol breaks the moment.

T'POL  
The child... is he all right?

It seems as if no one knows how to answer that question. Finally Cutler says:

CUTLER  
Yes. The baby's fine.

Cutler wraps the newborn in a blanket and hands him to T'Pol. T'Pol also reacts at the sight because she knows that Reed and Hoshi are ready to kill her.

TRIP  
(still laughing)  
Oh this is too good.

Hoshi grabs Reed and Trip and pulls them aside.

HOSHI  
Did you know about this?

REED  
I assure you, Empress, I had no idea.

Trip is enjoying this moment.

TRIP  
(re: Reed)  
I thought the child was his.

HOSHI  
(trying to put the pieces together)  
How could this have happened?

TRIP  
Perhaps, you should ask Mayweather that question.

HOSHI  
(to both of them)  
I intend to.  
(to Reed)  
Do you know what this means?

REED  
(faux "this is unfortunate")  
Yes, I do.

Their private conversation is broken with...

TALAH'S COM VOICE  
Senior officers report to the bridge.

Hoshi, Reed, and Trip turn back to T'Pol and Cutler. Hoshi makes it very clear that she means business.

HOSHI  
This is not to be discussed, is that understood?

CUTLER & REED & TRIP  
(together)  
Yes, Empress.

HOSHI  
If word of this gets out, I'll know who to find.

There's a tense beat between the five of them.

CUTLER  
What should I do with the child?

Hoshi fights hard to control her anger. After a beat...

HOSHI  
(re: the baby and T'Pol)  
Take them both to the brig. I'll have security evacuate your route.

Hoshi throws T'Pol the dirtiest look possible before she, Reed, and Trip EXIT. OFF Cutler who turns and smiles at T'Pol... 

 

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
Holding position.

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
Displayed on the viewscreen is an OKUDAGRAM of the Defiant. Mayweather and Talah stand nearby studying it. Hoshi, Reed, and Trip ENTER.

Hoshi is furious and it shows. There's a lot of tension between her and Mayweather.

HOSHI  
What is it?

TALAH  
There's an intruder onboard.

REED  
What?

MAYWEATHER  
I detected a power surge in the microdyne relays on deck 22. When Talah and I went to investigate...  
(retrieves the hatched reptile egg from a bag)  
...we found this resting on a nest in Access Tube J-157.

HOSHI  
(to Talah)  
You were with him?

TALAH  
Yes, Empress.

Both Talah and Mayweather react to this: "That was strange of her ask."

TRIP  
(re: egg)  
That's a reptile egg.

TALAH  
It's Gorn.

Reactions from the crew.

TALAH  
Scans of the egg indicate that it hatched roughly half an hour ago.

TRIP  
At least it's still small.

TALAH  
You obviously haven't studied the Gorn.

Everyone looks at her.

TALAH  
One hour after they hatch, the Gorn are fully grown.

HOSHI  
(to Reed)  
I want you to find it and eliminate it.

REED  
Given our last encounter with the Gorn, I recommend heavily armed security teams of no less than six people.

HOSHI  
Assemble your teams and begin the search immediately.

Reed, Trip, and Mayweather move for the turbolift.

HOSHI  
(to Mayweather)  
Not you, Lieutenant.

Mayweather stops. This is surprising.

HOSHI  
(cold)  
I want you here with me.

MAYWEATHER  
As you wish, Empress.

Mayweather comes to Hoshi as Reed and Trip EXIT to the turbolift. OFF Hoshi as she contemplates what to do about Mayweather's indiscretion...

 

INT. DEFIANT - TURBOLIFT  
Reed and Trip ENTER and grab hold of the posts (interface consoles) mounted to the side wall. Reed twists his and...

REED  
Deck 15 -- Armory.

The lift starts down. At first, the two of them ride in silence. Then, Reed twists his interface console and the lift comes to an abrupt stop. Trip was expecting this.

TRIP  
Something the matter, Corporal?

REED  
You know damn well what I want to know.

TRIP  
(egging him on)  
How you could let the Empress' consort have his way with T'Pol? I was wondering the same thing myself.

Reed punches Trip, who staggers but keeps his balance. Trip wipes the blood from his lip.

REED  
(forceful)  
What do you know about the pregnancy?

TRIP  
(egging him on)  
Nothing. I was just as shocked as you were.

Reed grabs Trip by the front of his uniform and slams him up against the wall. Reed removes a knife and holds it to Trip's throat.

REED  
I don't believe you.

TRIP  
Well, thatâ€™s a shame, then, isnâ€™t it.

REED  
You think this is a game?

TRIP  
It's whatever you want to make it.

Reed holds the knife closer to Trip's throat.

REED  
What do you know about the pregnancy?

TRIP  
I'd be careful if I were you.

REED  
Oh, yeah. And why's that?

TRIP  
It seems to me that you're getting rather emotional about a Vulcan/Human hybrid that's not even yours.

This strikes a cord with Reed. After a beat, he lowers his knife and stares Trip down. Then, he twists the interface. As the lift starts down again Reed realizes his mistake just now. And OFF this moment of silence...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - SHRAN'S SHIP & A ROMULAN WARBIRD (OPTICAL)  
Traveling together at impulse.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CORRIDOR  
Shran is walking down the corridor with JEKRI.

JEKRI  
I trust your mission into the alternate universe was successful.

SHRAN  
Extremely.

JEKRI  
I look forward to seeing the technology you've brought back.

Shran hesitates here. Jekri sees it.

JEKRI  
You have brought something back, have you not?

SHRAN  
Yes, I have.

JEKRI  
What is it?

SHRAN  
What I've retrieved is even better than technology.

JEKRI  
What do you mean?

SHRAN  
I've brought back the one thing that can stabilize this quadrant.

JEKRI  
What better to do that than technology?

SHRAN  
Jonathan Archer.

Jekri stops in mid-stride and grabs hold of Shran.

JEKRI  
Bringing a Human here was not part of our agreement.

SHRAN  
Well, I modified the agreement.

JEKRI  
I don't imagine my superiors will be happy to hear that.

SHRAN  
Is it necessary that they be informed?

Jekri takes a moment to consider. Then...

JEKRI  
Not immediately.

Shran tears himself away from Jekri and continues down the corridor. After a beat, she follows.

SHRAN  
By the way. Archer may refer to you as a Vulcan. It would be much simpler if you went along with it.

OFF Jekri's confused reaction...

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIEFING ROOM  
Talas is sitting at a table with Archer when Shran and Jekri ENTER. Archer doesn't notice the slight difference in appearance that makes Jekri a Romulan. Shran wastes no time in getting started.

SHRAN  
I'm sure you're all wondering what it is we're going to do about the Empire.  
(beat)  
We're calling for peace talks.

JEKRI  
(can't believe what she's hearing)  
That is an extremely reckless course of action.

SHRAN  
Holding peace talks is the only way we're going to get all sides of this conflict together.

JEKRI  
Need I remind you that peace talks have been attempted before.

SHRAN  
I'm aware of the other attempts.

ARCHER  
(concerned)  
"Other attempts"?

JEKRI  
Various members of the Resistance have attempted to hold peace talks before. All of them have ended in the assassination of the person who called for them.

Archer is shocked by this. "Everything in this universe seems to be the exact opposite of mine."

ARCHER  
With all due respect, it doesn't sound like you're ready for peace. At least not from the documents you've given me to read.

SHRAN  
Some of us are. It's the Empire that prevents it from happening.

The mood becomes more serious as the rest of the scene plays out.

TALAS  
The Empire claims that it is winning this war when in actuality it has reached a stalemate.

SHRAN  
Every race involved has paid a great price. It has to end.

JEKRI  
I agree. But peace talks are not the way to end it.

SHRAN  
Than what is?

JEKRI  
As I stated earlier, technology.

Something dawns on Archer.

ARCHER  
Is that why you built the generator? So you could come into my universe and steal technology?

JEKRI  
Bringing technology over from your universe would end the war sooner than peace talks will.

ARCHER  
If you bring new technology over, more people would die.

JEKRI  
You need to stop thinking of this universe in terms of your own. It doesn't matter how many people die.

ARCHER  
Than why end the war?

JEKRI  
We may not overly concern ourselves with the death toll, Captain, but we're still civilizations. Civilizations that are threatened because of this war.  
(to Shran)  
This is why we should return him to his universe and get technology instead.

There's a moment of silence as everyone thinks. Then...

ARCHER  
No. Shran's right. Peace talks are the way to go.

JEKRI  
I thought we weren't ready for peace?

ARCHER  
(re: Shran)  
He wouldn't have brought me here unless he was sure they would work.

TALAS  
You do realize the immense task that lies ahead.

ARCHER  
(thinking of the Coalition Council)  
I have a pretty good idea.

SHRAN  
You're certain you can handle it?

ARCHER  
You're the one who's read my personnel file. You tell me.

There's a moment. Then...

JEKRI  
(not yet sold on the idea)  
If we're going to proceed with peace talks we're going to need security.

TALAS  
There's a more important question than that right now. How do we know that Empire will agree to what we're proposing... let alone attend?

SILIK'S VOICE  
It's simple...

 

ANGLE TO INCLUDE SILIK --  
Who has just stepped into the room.

SILIK  
We hold the peace talks inside Empire space.

ARCHER  
(shocked)  
Silik!

It should be noted that the mocking and antagonistic tone Silik uses with Archer in the regular universe is gone here. This Silik speaks to Archer with respect and sincerity.

SILIK  
It's good to see you again, Jonathan.

TALAS  
(to Archer)  
What's the matter?

ARCHER  
(controlling himself)  
We're just... not well acquainted in my universe.

SILIK  
That's a shame. You and I knew each other quite well before you joined Starfleet.

And as Archer deals with this new revelation...

TIME CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
Holding position in space.

 

INT. DEFIANT - TRIP'S QUARTERS  
The lights are dimmed to low levels, various objects casting strange shadows across room. After a beat, Trip ENTERS. He's exhausted. He's been searching the ship the entire day trying to find the Gorn. He trudges into the room and collapses onto the bed. He begins to relax when suddenly...

TALAH'S VOICE  
Rough day?

Trip bolts upright, startled. He wasn't expecting her. He relaxes when Talah steps out of the shadows and approaches him.

TRIP  
You could say that.

TALAH  
Tell me about it.

They both relax -- the mood becomes sensual.

TRIP  
What do you want to know?

TALAH  
How's the search for the Gorn going?

TRIP  
Perfectly. There are enough false alarms and computer plants to keep the security forces guessing for days.

Talah gets on top of him and kisses him.

TALAH  
That's good. Because all we need are a few more days.

He kisses her back and removes her uniform jacket.

TRIP  
What does that mean?

TALAH  
I was on the bridge earlier today when Shran called. He and his supporters are calling for peace talks.

TRIP  
So soon? That must mean he retrieved the target from the alternate universe.

He kisses her neck.

TALAH  
Precisely. It's only a matter of time before everything comes together and we're finally free.

There's a beat as he continues to kiss her.

TALAH  
Are you ready for the next part of our plan?

TRIP  
Yes.

TALAH  
Don't worry. They won't hurt you too much.

And with that they fall backward onto the bed.

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - HOSHI'S QUARTERS  
Hoshi and Mayweather are relaxing on the bed after a bout of wild sex.

MAYWEATHER  
I don't think I'll ever get tired of that.

HOSHI  
Really?

MAYWEATHER  
(rhetorical)  
Why would I have any reason to when you're my partner?

HOSHI  
Some men find it difficult to remain loyal to their women... no matter how good they are in bed.

MAYWEATHER  
Some men...

 

NEW ANGLE --  
Hoshi reaches down to the floor next to the bed and picks up a dagger.

MAYWEATHER  
For me... there just isn't a reason.

HOSHI  
Well, you know what they say, "Life's too short"...  
(to Mayweather)  
For you!

In one swift motion she jabs the dagger into his chest. Mayweather reacts immediately. Hoshi backs away from him as the life begins to drain from his body.

MAYWEATHER  
(agony)  
Why?

HOSHI  
Perhaps this will teach you to be more careful with where you plant your seed.

MAYWEATHER  
But...

Mayweather exhales and dies. Hoshi regards his dead body for a beat before...

REED'S COM VOICE  
Corporal Reed to Empress Sato.

HOSHI  
Go ahead, Corporal.

REED'S COM VOICE  
I think you'd better come to the bridge. There's something you need to see.

HOSHI  
I'll be right there.

She closes the com channel and opens another one.

HOSHI  
Doctor Cutler.

CUTLER'S COM VOICE  
Cutler here.

HOSHI  
Mister Mayweather's had an accident. Please remove the body from my quarters.  
Hoshi closes the com channel, takes one last look at Mayweather...

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
Reed's standing at a side console when Hoshi ENTERS and moves to him.

HOSHI  
What is it?

REED  
I've found something you're going to like.

He works the console and...

 

INCLUDE THE DISPLAY SCREEN --  
As it switches on and a security video file begins to play.

REED  
This is footage from a security camera aimed at the junction where the Gorn egg was found.

Reed keys in a few commands and the footage begins to play. We see an empty junction. Then, Trip, carrying a large duffle bag, enters the field of view. He kneels down, opens the duffle bag and removes the Gorn nest and egg. He arranges everything like we found it in Act One. Then, Reed freezes the image.

ON HOSHI & REED --

HOSHI  
Find him! Bring him to the torture chamber.

Reed nods in agreement and EXITS.

 

ON THE DISPLAY SCREEN  
The frozen image of Trip caught-in-the-act. OFF this image...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

INT. DEFIANT - TORTURE CHAMBER  
Trip spasms with pain inside the torture chamber as Reed works the controls. Hoshi stands just outside the chamber.

HOSHI  
How did you smuggle the egg on board the ship?

TRIP  
(in pain)  
I don't know what you're talking about.

Hoshi nods to Reed who turns up the pain. Trip reacts.

HOSHI  
I'm getting tired of asking the same question. How did you get the egg on board this ship?

TRIP  
(re: Reed)  
You should ask him that.

Reed kicks up the pain a little more.

HOSHI  
Why should I do that?

TRIP  
How could I circumvent your security? I'm just an Engineer. Him on the other hand...

HOSHI  
(interrupting)  
He has been a loyal servant of mine from the beginning.

TRIP  
So have I.

HOSHI  
Prove it.

TRIP  
What?

HOSHI  
Prove your loyalty by telling me how you smuggled in that egg.

TRIP  
I'm tellin' you it wasn't me!

Hoshi nods to Reed and Trip suffers more pain.

HOSHI  
This interrogation no longer interests me. Continue for the next hour. If he hasn't cracked by then... throw him in the brig.

REED  
But Empress.

HOSHI  
Don't worry, Corporal. We'll continue torturing him until he reveals his secret.

REED  
Understood.

Hoshi EXITS.

REED  
Let's see just how high these settings go.

Reed turns the dial once again...

 

TIGHT ON TRIP'S FACE --  
The pain immediate.

TIME CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIG  
Cutler is tending to the newborn (who's crying) and T'Pol.

CUTLER  
I'm not allowed to do anything.

T'POL  
He has a fever.

CUTLER  
I'll speak to the Empress, but I wouldn't...

Cutler is cut off when Reed hauls Trip into the cell and throws him onto the floor.

REED  
(to Cutler)  
What are you doing here?

CUTLER  
The child is ill.

REED  
So...?

CUTLER  
(curt)  
Nothing. I was just leaving.

Cutler picks up her med kit and leaves the cell. Reed closes the door to the cell, takes a long look at T'Pol and the child and then EXITS with Cutler. Trip picks himself up and takes a seat on the opposite bench.

TRIP  
Can't you shut that thing up?

T'POL  
My child is not a thing.

TRIP  
Then, shut him up!

There's a beat between the two of them.

T'POL  
Your offense must not have been serious seeing as how youâ€™ve been placed in the brig.

TRIP  
What I've done doesn't concern you.

T'Pol knows that Trip isn't aware of everything that's been happening on the ship.

T'POL  
No one's listening to our conversation.

TRIP  
(surprised; nicer)  
What?

T'POL  
(paying close attention to her half black/Vulcan child)  
Everything that's happened has been for the cause.

There's a moment of recognition on Trip's part as he puts the pieces together. The child was a secret part of what he, Talah, and Cutler planned. He's not happy that he was left out of the loop.

TRIP  
I should have been informed.

T'POL  
If you had known would you have been able to perform as well as you did?

There's a beat.

TRIP  
So what's the next phase of this operation?

T'POL  
That... is in the hands of Talah and Doctor Cutler.

OFF this moment...

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
Hoshi in command. Talah and SUPERNUMERARIES at stations. Reed ENTERS and moves to Hoshi. Something's bothering him.

REED  
Empress.

HOSHI  
Did he talk?

REED  
No.

Something about this almost pleases Hoshi.

HOSHI  
Resume the interrogation in one hour and increase the setting of the chamber.

REED  
Yes, Empress.

Reed has something else that he needs to say, but before he can, Talah's station BEEPS.

TALAH  
Sensors are detecting several Resistance ships traveling on a parallel trajectory.

HOSHI  
Keep a sensor lock on them. If they make any movement I want to be alerted immediately.

TALAH  
Yes, Empress.

Talah works her station.

REED  
I need to speak with you in private.

HOSHI  
(after a moment's thought)  
In the briefing room.

She and Reed EXIT to...

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIEFING ROOM  
Hoshi and Reed ENTER. The MACOs wait outside in the corridor.

HOSHI  
What's bothering you?

REED  
Commander Tucker, although irritating, has been a loyal subject of the Empire. He's the one responsible for saving this ship back when we first stole it from the Tholians.

HOSHI  
Seemingly loyal officers have betrayed the Empire before.

REED  
I'm not disputing the fact that he turned against the Empire. I'm just not convinced that him getting caught on camera was an accident.

HOSHI  
Smuggling an intruder on board is punishable by death. Why would he want to get caught?

REED  
The security camera was deactivated after he finished placing the egg. There was also no attempt made to erase the footage of his criminal act.

HOSHI  
So he was overconfident. That doesnâ€™t change the fact that thereâ€™s an intruder onboard.

REED  
I'm not entirely convinced there is a Gorn on this ship.

HOSHI  
How?

REED  
We've searched this ship deck-by-deck and haven't found any trace of a Gorn.  
(beat)  
And another thing. The Defiant hasn't been anywhere near Gorn space for over three years.

Hoshi's been so preoccupied with Mayweather's "betrayal" that she hadn't considered this.

HOSHI  
(thinking out loud)  
How did an egg make its way two hundred light years from its home to Access Shaft J-157?

REED  
The Empire hasn't fought any battles in that region of space for nearly a year. To me that leaves only one option.

HOSHI  
(realizing)  
The Resistance.

REED  
If the Resistance smuggled it to Defiant it would explain how Commander Tucker got hold of it.

Hoshi's beyond furious. She smacks a com-panel.

HOSHI  
Empress Sato to the bridge.

TALAH'S COM VOICE  
Bridge here.

HOSHI  
Lay in a course to those Resistance ships and alert the crew that we'll be going into battle. Empress Sato out.

There's a beat.

HOSHI  
You said you weren't convinced there was a Gorn on the ship.

REED  
I can't explain that. Simply hunter's instinct.

HOSHI  
If not a Gorn... than what? Something hatched from that egg.

 

INT. DEFIANT - ACCESS SHAFT  
CAMERA slowly pushes down the deserted and dark Access Shaft. Some odd noises can be heard from up ahead. Toward the end of this Access Shaft is a contorted figure. CAMERA pushes in on this figure to REVEAL --

 

A DEAD CREWMAN --  
Several red, suction cup-like blotches cover his face and arms. It's a horrifying sight. Then, a shadow moves across the dead crewman's face.

 

ANGLE TO INCLUDE --  
An M-113 SALT CREATURE (last seen in The Original Series episode "The Man Trap"). The creature is working a panel marked "COMMUNICATIONS BYPASS JUNCTION".

 

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
Warping through space -- FAVORING the DEFLECTOR DISH.

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
Shranâ€™s ship, the Romulan Warbird, and a few SULIBAN ships traveling at warp.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIEFING ROOM  
Shran, Jekri, and Silik are deep in conversation.

SHRAN  
The Empire has changed the location of the conference.

JEKRI  
Where is it, now?

SHRAN  
It's been moved to Tau Ceti III.

SILIK  
A strategic location deep within Empire space.

JEKRI  
They're trying to prevent us from doing anything rash.

SHRAN  
It's a prudent course of action. One that we would do as well were the roles reversed.

SILIK  
What's the status of our operatives aboard the Defiant?

SHRAN  
In the last communiquÃ© everything was progressing as planned.  
(beat)  
Empress Sato and her staff have found the egg and Commander Tucker's been blamed.

JEKRI  
Than we are ready to proceed.

SILIK  
Has Archer made any progress?

SHRAN  
He's been working for several hours on our strategy for the peace talks. I was just about to go see how he's doing.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CREW QUARTERS  
Archer is looking over several PADDs of information that have been given to him. Now, the door opens and Shran, Jekri, and Silik ENTER.

ARCHER  
I think we may be in luck.

JEKRI  
You've determined a way for us to emerge the victors?

ARCHER  
Yes and no.

SHRAN  
(suspicious)  
What does that mean?

ARCHER  
(indicating the PADDs)  
From what you've given me, there doesn't appear to be any way to convince the Terran Empire to concede to your demands.  
(beat)  
I think you should be the ones to concede.

SHRAN  
You can't be serious.

ARCHER  
I never joke about peace talks.

JEKRI  
You're suggesting surrender!

ARCHER  
What I'm suggesting is a way for everyone to still be alive at the end of the peace talks.  
(beat)  
You brought me here because you wanted my opinion.

JEKRI  
An opinion we thought would help us, not destroy us.

But Silik wants to hear more.

SILIK  
(re: Archer's proposal)  
The Empire isn't in the habit of conceding to the enemy. After all, the Defiant did just destroy a fleet of Resistance ships.

This is news to Archer.

ARCHER  
No matter how long or how hard you try, you're never going to be able to get the Empire to concede. This universe's history is evidence of that. They hold the power. They're the ones in a position to make demands... not you.

SHRAN  
I can't believe what I'm hearing.

JEKRI  
(to Shran)  
Is this why you brought him here?

ARCHER  
(interjecting)  
I'm not trying to tell you that living under Terran rule will be easy. But I do know one thing. If you don't agree to what I'm proposing, sooner or later the Empire is going to win this war and you're going to lose everything that you've fought so hard to protect. You're going to lose what makes your cultures unique.

Silik sees the wisdom in Archer's statement.

SILIK  
The Empress is power-crazed. The perfect way to exploit that is to offer her more power.

For Shran, this is very difficult to accept. This was not the response he was expecting from Archer. Yet he says:

SHRAN  
Let's hear your plan.

Archer smiles at this. OFF Shran, Jekri, and Silik...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
Shranâ€™s ship, the Romulan Warbird, and a few Suliban ships traveling at warp.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIEFING ROOM  
An hour or so has passed and Archer has informed Shran, Jekri, and Silik of his plan for the Resistance's absorption into the Terran Empire. Now, Shran, Silik, and Jekri meet privately to discuss the matter.

SHRAN  
(re: Archer's plan)  
What do you think?

JEKRI  
I remain skeptical.

SILIK  
Although I agree with his plan I'm concerned about Empress Sato. I'm not convinced she'll agree to this proposal.

SHRAN  
I had a similar thought.

The wheels begin to turn.

JEKRI  
I believe the proposal could work. But we need to do something before the peace talks.

They both look at her.

JEKRI  
We need a way to show the Empire that we're serious about this proposal.

SILIK  
How do we do that while still holding a peace conference?

Shran has an idea.

SHRAN  
Perhaps there's a way to manipulate Archer's plan and use him as a pawn.

And as they begin to refine Archer's plan...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
Shranâ€™s ship, the Romulan Warbird, and a few Suliban ships traveling at warp.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CREW QUARTERS  
Archer is still prepping for the peace talks when the door CHIMES.

ARCHER  
Come in.

Silik ENTERS. Archer's still not comfortable being around him.

ARCHER  
What can I do for you?

SILIK  
I sense that you are not comfortable being around me.

ARCHER  
Let's just say that you and I aren't the best of friends in my universe.

SILIK  
I'm not the Silik you're used to dealing with.

ARCHER  
Thatâ€™s true.

There's an awkward moment between the two.

SILIK  
I came to see if you required anything more.

ARCHER  
I'm pretty well set. Shran's provided me with everything.

Archer senses that there's something more to Silik's visit.

ARCHER  
You want to know what you're like in my universe, don't you?

SILIK  
Is my skin that transparent?

This brings a chuckle to Archer.

ARCHER  
A little.  
(beat)  
The truth is... every time we meet, you seem to be taking a shot at me or one of my officers.

Silik is intrigued by this image of himself.

SILIK  
If that's the case, I understand why you don't trust me.

Archer thinks about the statement. The Kabal has been destroyed for over three years and the Temporal Cold War is over.

ARCHER  
Who knows? Maybe that will change in the coming years.

SILIK  
I have no doubt that you'll do what you can to make it happen.

The moment is interrupted by...

SHRAN'S COM VOICE  
Shran to Silik and Archer. We're approaching the Tau Ceti system. Report to the bridge.

Silik and Archer hold each other's gaze for a beat before turning and EXITING, Archer with several PADDs in his hands.

 

EXT. SPACE - TAU CETI III (OPTICAL)  
A Class-M planet -- the Defiant in orbit.

 

INT. DEFIANT - TRANSPORTER ROOM  
The Original Series style Transporter Room glimmers in the bright light. A TRANSPORTER TECHNICIAN mans the controls. Hoshi, Reed, Talah, and a team of ten MACOs ENTER.

HOSHI  
(to technician)  
Status.

TECHNICIAN  
All systems fully functional. Standing by to transport.

Hoshi turns to address all of them.

HOSHI  
I don't expect these talks to last long.  
(to Talah)  
I'm leaving you in charge until I return. There are at least fifteen people who will report to me. I wouldn't do anything foolish if I were you.

And with that she turns and steps onto the transport pad. Reed and the MACOs follow her.

HOSHI  
Energize.

 

ON THE CONTROL BOARD --  
The technician working the old-style knobs and dials.

 

ON THE TRANSPORT PAD --  
Hoshi, Reed, and the ten MACOs DEMATERIALIZE in the Original style.

 

ON TALAH --  
Secretly pleased to have gotten the two of them off the ship.

 

INT. DEFIANT - TALAH'S QUARTERS  
Talah ENTERS and immediately moves to her computer. She turns it on and quickly pulls up a secure file. She reads it. The message intrigues her. She quickly begins typing in a response...

HARD CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - ACCESS SHAFT (OPTICAL)  
The M-113 SALT CREATURE, having killed again, is working a different panel. He's responding to Talah's commands. Almost immediately, power begins to fluctuate.

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
SUPERNUMERARIES man the stations trying to trace the source of the power fluctuation.

 

INT. DEFIANT - TALAH'S QUARTERS  
The power is fluctuating here as well. She smiles in response.

TALAH  
Well done.

She secures her computer and walks to an air duct. She pries the grated panel off...

 

NEW ANGLE --  
Talah reaches into the air duct and pulls out a hidden phaser. She checks to make sure it's charged, holds it tightly in her hand and cautiously EXITS into the corridor.

CUT TO:

 

INT. TERRAN CONFERENCE CENTER - HALLWAY - DAY  
As grand and inviting as can be for the Mirror Universe. Several MACOs and Resistance guards stand on opposite sides. On the Resistance's side stands Shran, Silik, Archer, and Talas. Shran sees something off in the distance.

SHRAN  
Are you ready?

ARCHER  
For what?

SHRAN  
(indicating someone off screen)  
To meet your crew.

 

ANGLE TO INCLUDE --  
Hoshi, Reed, and ten MACO body guards (the other MACOs in the hallway number around thirty). They approach Archer, Shran, Silik, and Talas.

HOSHI  
If I wasn't seeing it with my own two eyes I don't think I'd believe it.

ARCHER  
(he's been coached here)  
Empress Sato.

Hoshi approaches him and becomes very seductive.

HOSHI  
Oh, come now. We're beyond titles. Aren't we?

SHRAN  
Can't this wait until after the talks have been completed?

HOSHI  
(snapping)  
I wasn't talking to you, Andorian.

Shran, boiling with anger, nods his respect. Hoshi returns her attention to Archer. She places her hands on his chest.

HOSHI  
I'm beginning to rethink poisoning you.  
(beat)  
Perhaps, after the negotiations are complete, the two of us can get... reacquainted.

Hoshi's hands are still resting on Archer's chest as...

 

NEW ANGLE --  
Hoshi turns to enter the main conference chamber. BANG! Hoshi spins around and collapses to the floor in a lifeless thud. A smoldering phaser blast right between her eyes!

 

WIDE ANGLE --  
As stunned silence from Archer and the MACOs persists for a split second before Reed reacts and draws his weapon. He aims it at...

 

HOSHI'S ASSASSIN --  
None other than Jekri Kalah. Reed levels his weapon and fires! Jekri collapses to the ground.

 

WIDE ANGLE --  
Archer, Shran, Silik, and Talas dive for cover, their body guards covering their move. Reed and the MACOs take up an offensive position and open fire on the Resistance members. And as this fire fight begins...

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIG  
Power continues to fluctuate. Trip and Tâ€™Pol and the newborn are waiting with anticipation. Talah ENTERS, weapon at the ready.

TRIP  
What's going on?

Talah works the controls. Because of the power fluctuations she's able to open the cell door. Trip and T'Pol exit the cell.

TALAH  
Are you both ready?

TRIP  
Yeah.

TALAH  
Good. Because we've just gotten our ticket to freedom.

They head for the door. Talah checks the corridor and then all four of them EXIT the brig.

HARD CUT TO:

 

INT. TERRAN CONFERENCE CENTER - HALLWAY - DAY (OPTICAL)  
The shot-out continues. Both sides take hits and lose people. FOCUS ON Archer and Shran. Archer's furious.

ARCHER  
Did you know about this?!

SHRAN  
(firing his weapon)  
This isn't a good time, Captain.

ARCHER  
Then I suggest calling for transport!

Shran reaches into his pocket and pulls out a communicator as a PHASER BOLT narrowly misses his head.

SHRAN  
This is Shran. Emergency beam out -- all Resistance personnel.

After a beat, Shran, Silik, Archer, Talas, and the remaining Resistance guards DEMATERIALIZE.

Reed and the MACOs immediately stand and secure the building. Reed whips out a communicator of his own and calls the Defiant.

REED  
Reed to Defiant. Transport us back immediately.

COM VOICE  
Corporal, this is the bridge. We can't transport you up.

REED  
Why not?

COM VOICE  
We're suffering internal power problems.

REED  
Fix them!

HARD CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - TRANSPORTER ROOM (OPTICAL)  
The technician is trying desperately to fix power to the transporter when the doors OPEN and Talah, T'Pol (with newborn), Trip, and Cutler ENTER. Talah fires, killing the technician. Trip runs to the controls and works them.

TRIP  
The power's fluctuating too much. I can't do anything until it stabilizes.

COM VOICE  
Bridge to Transporter Room. What's your status?

Now they're worried.

TALAH  
Don't answer that!

As Talah removes her own communicator and opens it...

COM VOICE  
Transporter Room, please respond!

TALAH  
(to communicator)  
Talah to Commander Shran.

SHRAN'S COM VOICE  
Yes.

TALAH  
A transport for all members of the Resistance and our operatives would be advised.

SHRAN  
Stand by.

And as the long seconds tick away.

COM VOICE  
Transporter Room, is everything all right down there?

Finally, Talah, Cutler, Trip, and T'Pol with the newborn DEMATERIALIZE. OFF the empty Transporter Room...

 

INT. DEFIANT - ACCESS SHAFT (OPTICAL)  
The M-113 Salt Creature DEMATERIALIZES.

CUT TO:

 

INT. TERRAN CONFERENCE CENTER - HALLWAY - DAY  
Reed's communicator BEEPS.

REED  
What?

COM VOICE  
We're still having trouble with the Transporter, Corporal.

REED  
Than forget about transporting us aboard. Follow Shran!

COM VOICE  
He's masked his warp trail. He also transported five people off the Defiant before he left. I'm afraid he's gone, sir!

As this information, and defeat, sinks in to the new EMPEROR of the Terran Empire...!

CUT TO:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - TRANSPORTER ROOM  
Archer stands in heated debate with Shran as Silik, Talas, Cutler, Trip, T'Pol (with newborn), Talah, and the M-113 Salt Creature look on.

ARCHER  
(furious)  
You brought me all this way just so you could kill the Empress of the Terran Empire!

SHRAN  
It was necessary.

Archer lunges for Shran, but Talah steps forward.

TALAH  
(to Archer)  
I want to thank you. You've helped the Resistance win a pivotal battle.

ARCHER  
I don't consider the murder of one individual to be a pivotal battle.

TRIP  
Nevertheless, it is.

SILIK  
It will take the Empire several years to fully recovery from what weâ€™ve accomplished here today.

Archer can't believe what he's hearing.

ARCHER  
Assassinating the leader of the Empire isn't going to get the next one to listen to you. All it's going to do is make him fight harder.

SHRAN  
Expending what limited resources he has.

ARCHER  
You're trying to obtain peace with violence. It doesn't work that way.

T'POL  
In your universe it doesn't.

TALAS  
We tried to make you to realize that, but you didn't believe us.

There's a moment as Archer realizes that he's never going to get them to think like he does. OFF this moment...

 

EXT. SPACE - SHRAN'S SHIP (OPTICAL)  
Drops out of warp.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CREW QUARTERS  
Archer is waiting to be returned to his universe. He's thinking hard about his experiences here. After a beat, the door CHIMES.

ARCHER  
Come in.

Shran ENTERS.

SHRAN  
We've arrived at the coordinates. Talas is setting up the generator. We should be able to open a trans-dimensional rift within the hour.

He reaches into his uniform and pulls out a hypospray. He hands it to Archer.

ARCHER  
What's this?

SHRAN  
It's a memory agent. It will erase all your memories of this universe.

Archer's puzzled by this.

ARCHER  
Why?

SHRAN  
If there's one thing this meeting with you has taught me, it's that your universe isn't ready to accept mine. For that reason, it would be best if you didn't retain your knowledge of this... mirror universe.  
(beat)  
Perhaps, someday, our two universes will meet again and be able to better understand each other. But until then, we can't take the risk of yours finding out about mine.

ARCHER  
What about the Empire or the Resistance? If either of them feels like acquiring new technology, what's to stop them from making an incursion into my universe?

SHRAN  
It may surprise you to know that the Resistance as been in contact with Emperor Reed. He's agreed to meet with us.

Archer reacts to this.

SHRAN  
I believe, in light of the recent assassination, he'll agree that all technology and information pertaining to trans-dimensional incursions should be destroyed.  
(beat)  
I'll call you when we're ready to open the rift.

Shran EXITS.

 

ON ARCHER --  
As he holds up the hypospray and looks at it. As he contemplates what he's been a part of here, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF EPISODE.**

Follow this link for the next episode of the ongoing virtual 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise -- http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4436 

 

**REVIEW WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!!!**


End file.
